


Set Up

by officer_majima_everywhere



Series: (Un)Fortunate Souls [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officer_majima_everywhere/pseuds/officer_majima_everywhere
Summary: A series of soulmate shorts that I wanted to do. Some happy, some sad, some saucy, some I don't even know yet.
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader
Series: (Un)Fortunate Souls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835431





	Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of mini soulmate collection I’ve had in mind and here’s the rough set up. I’ve started with some lovely gents from Haikyuu in mind but I’ll likely expand over other fandoms. I’m aiming to upload my first addition to this tomorrow (it’s nearly 11pm here) and will probably aim to update at least once a week but with any luck it should be more often. Enjoy! 
> 
> Tumblr: officer-majima-everywhere.tumblr.com

~~~.~~~.~~~

Soulmate. 

It was a detestable word in an equally detestable world that had everyone so hung up on the notion that somewhere out there in the vast world there was someone waiting, specifically built for and a perfect match for them and only them. And, no one knew exactly why it happened. Was it the work of God or some other higher power? Was it just something else that was biologically built into them with no explanation? Religious folk had their beliefs about it and so did those more dedicated to science, but, no matter which side you fell on, if either at all, soulmates were simply something that existed… unfortunately. 

It was said that everyone had one, but not everyone was with their own, well, One. Some chose to ignore their marks in favour of being with whoever they decided they loved more, fate be damned. Some had found theirs only to watch them tragically die and some completely chose to ignore what their bodies dictated and tattooed anew on their skin. There had been many court cases over entrapment for that one in particular. And then there were those who actively sought out their soulmates, dedicating their whole lives to it and refusing to be with any other person. There had been a study not long back that had said forty-eight percent of those people died alone. Forty-eight percent. It was maddening. 

You had decided well before your mark appeared that no matter what, you would be none of those people. You’d pay attention to your mark, sure, and you’d think about it every time you met someone new, but you vowed you would never be put off experiencing other boys or girls until you found your fated match. Besides, there was no guarantee you would ever meet your soulmate while you were young, if at all, so why wouldn’t you have fun along the way?

On your twelfth birthday your mark formed, burning into your skin and jarred you awake at six fifty-two in the unholy early hours of the morning. 

~~~.~~~.~~~

**Ushijima Wakatoshi x Reader** \- _(coming soon)_

**Tendou Satori x Reader** \- _(coming soon)_

**??? x Reader** \- _(open to suggestion)_


End file.
